


Oral Communication

by mmmmmm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Deepthroating, F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, grumpybatch, pissybatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmm/pseuds/mmmmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is pissy and stressed. He just needs to ask for what he needs. Luckily, you are happy to show him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pissybatch, douchecanoe, and recent grumpybatch. Isn't it obvious what Ben needs?

“We can’t just fix everything by FUCKING,” he yells over you.

This takes you by surprise and cuts you off mid sentence. Ouch. Where did that come from? What the fuck, asshole? Now he’s giving you a speech. You aren’t listening. You stare back at him, hard. Your eyes start to betray you and you turn away before he sees you break. 

Seriously? Just because you suggested sex might help since he’s been so moody lately, he loses his temper and accuses you of "diminishing his feelings” and "reducing him" to sexually frustrated. He’s been giving you mixed signals all afternoon - pulling you close and then being terse and distant. 

You are tempted to call him a drama queen on your way out, but you keep it to yourself. You feel bad for him- but not enough to put up with this shit for the rest of the night. You have too much pent up energy for that. If you stay, you’re afraid you’ll be fighting all night, saying things you don’t mean. And you really don’t want that for him now that he’s finally home. Before he realizes you're pulling a runner, you grab your headphones from the hallway table, hastily step into your trainers and head out the door. 

“Come-” is all you hear him shout as you pull the door hard behind you. If only. Why does he have to be so prickly lately? Well you know why, but he obviously doesn’t. You quickly head down the hill and begin to jog off the bad feelings. No doubt he is heading toward the door to see where you go and you want to be well out of his sight right now. 

You are now being "reduced" to a long exhausting run and a cool shower instead of a much-needed intimate evening with Ben. Against your resolve, tears again sting your eyes and you pick up your pace. You keep pushing yourself and manage to lose yourself in your playlist, in your body. Keeping a strenuous pace has helped you all but forget Ben and the fight. You begin to level out to a nice brisk pace when a vibration interrupts the song. 

Benedict is calling you. You let it ring as you slow down and allow your breath return to normal. You finally answer, breathing into the phone. 

“Yeah?"

“Please let me explain. I didn’t mean to yell and I didn’t mean—“ he starts expounding (again) on everything in great detail. His voice is booming into the phone and it’s getting to you. You're not in the mood for his long-winded commentary and quickly get to that point where you stop listening to the words and focus on…him.

Benedict has been so mercurial lately, which you hate to admit, can be fucking sexy at times, but he’s taking the role a bit far. What was he trying to accomplish with all that? Why is he pushing and pulling at you?

He finally takes a pause. 

“Ben, it's okay. I’m going to go for a run and then head back to my flat,” you tell him. He needs time, and maybe you were rushing him. He was getting stressed out over all his mounting obligations and you tried to pull him toward a shower and sex. Obviously bad timing. How dare you.

“Call me later if you want.” silence. "Alright, Ben? If not, it’s perfectly ok. I know you have a lot to do."

“Darling—,“ he protests. 

“I’m gonna run. Have a good night.” You hang up without ceremony and start picking up the pace. The music is back and you are shedding away the day behind you with each step off the pavement. 

 

* * * * *  
Of course, now that she’s gone, sex is starting to sound very appealing. Heated arguments tended to arouse him. Now he was stuck all alone. 

"Why the hell did I yell at her like that when she just wanted to shag?", he wondered. God he really was a prick at times, wasn’t he? And to top it off, they hadn’t been truly alone in almost three weeks. Of course she wants to have sex, you arsehole! So why couldn’t he just go with it? What was wrong? He was emotional and worn out and taking it out on her. And then she tried to take care of him and he yelled and obviously hurt her. He thought he noticed tears in her eyes. Yes, he was a dick. He deserved for her to blow him off and choose a run instead. The subtext was not lost on him. She would follow it up with a cool shower, no doubt, and probably end up fingering herself afterward. 

He smiles at the thought and then immediately groans. He starts getting hard thinking of her shower and self-pleasuring session. That’s when he realizes there might be one way to turn this back around. 

After forcing himself to finish the script and a read a couple chapters of his book for tomorrow, Ben unzips his trousers and toes them off. He pours a whiskey from the bar cart and sits back in his oversized, worn, leather chair, down to just his boxer briefs and a dress shirt, and prepares to call her. He works his fingers under the waistband and starts rubbing his now semi-hard cock lightly with his free hand, while he rings her with the other. 

”Hello?” She sounds slightly out of breath, slightly annoyed possibly.

“Hi, love. Did you have a nice run?” he asks sweetly as he continues to stroke. His breath hitches. He’s giving himself away.

“mmm hmm...”, she slowly responds and breathes softly into the phone.

“I just started… thinking about you.” He completes a nice long stroke and palms the head of his cock, which is now fully erect. 

“Oh yeah, what about?” She breathes heavy.

Wait, was that a moan? He pauses to listen closely. Yes, definitely something going on there. mmm he gets lost for a moment thinking about her beautiful naked body, her breasts, her slick, wet...

“Darling, I can’t take it,” he finally admits. “I’m so sorry for how I behaved. I really need you." He sucks in a deep breath. "I - I’m touching myself because of it...” His voice is hoarse. “...And I wish you were here,” he gives his cock a tight squeeze and lets go. Hearing her breathing on the phone, and imagining her pleasuring herself has made everything harder and he wants to stroke again but he holds back. He reaches for his whiskey instead. 

 

* * * * *  
Touching himself? You were prepared to let him be tonight, but that changes things, now doesn’t it? He knows you has a weakness for witnessing him pleasuring himself and he doesn't share it often. Nice move, Ben. And he’s finally communicating with you. You decide to up the ante just a little bit. He deserves it. 

"Ben, honey…," you purr into the phone. 

“Yes?” He sounds hopeful.

“I think you are truly sorry we had a row, but if you think that I believe for one second that you are actually…,” You lick your lips audibly between each word.

"stroking your beautiful… thick… long… gorgeous cock,” 

Ben gives a low groan. 

“then, you must take me for a fool. Another great performance, Cummm..berbatch.” You spit the last syllable of his name and grin widely to yourself. Take that.

Another groan. If he wasn’t worked up before, he is now. Good. Now he knows how you feel.

“Come home now and I’ll show you.”

His voice is rough, strained. Fuck, you love when he sounds all gravely like this, but you’re at least 20 minutes away. This is hot and all, but it could be over far too soon. Before you make it there even.

It’s like he reads your mind.

“I’ve stopped and won’t touch myself again until you’re here,” he says. Hmmm that’s a good start. "And," he pauses, letting the weight of what he’s about to say sink in. 

“We can fuck any way you want, tonight.” His voice goes deep. “Any _one_ you'd like"

Now your breath hitches. Damn, he definitely heard that. Role-play is a rare treat he only offers sparingly. You understand why, but the idea turns you on so hard. He’s playing his ace this early. He must really be needy. This fact turns you on much more than the role-play offer. You decide to flip him again.

“Ben,” your voice returns to normal. “I've missed you and I want to connect with you. I know that you're feeling stressed and tense and I want to help. Why don’t we start over and you tell me what it is you need tonight?"

He breaths a long sigh of relief. “Oh darling, I just—"

“No"

“No?"

“Tell me what you want from me.” You start getting dressed. “Wait, don’t say anything yet, think about what you want. I’ll be there soon"

 

* * * * *  
Well, that went better than expected, he thought, but she didn’t take his offer to ravage her - even as a dark, mysterious stranger. He knows how much she loves his dominant characters - the way he becomes forceful, unflinching and indisputably in control. And he loves taking her that way, but tries not to let it - em... dominate their sex life. He wants it to be special for her- and she deserves at least that much after the way he treated her today. 

But, he supposes, _Khan_ isn’t really what she wants right now. What she wants-- needs is for him, Ben, to care for her and not be such a tense dickhead when they’re finally alone. He starts getting emotional thinking about seldom they've seen each other recently, and how he spoke to her tonight and how she’s coming over anyway- and not for a fuck fantasy, but to take care of him. And all she wants is for him to tell her what he needs. Can he do it? His eyes are going glassy. What a day. What a week..

He has no idea how to ask for what he wants, which is for her to deep throat him and em.. this one other thing. She has deep throated him before, but he has never specifically asked her for it. He’s larger than average and is impressed she can take him all the way. She does it when she is relaxed, usually after they’ve been intimate for a stretch, never after the first time that they’ve seen each other in weeks. 

He just can't wait but it seems impolite to request it. “Love, I know you are already sucking me off beautifully, managing to pay attention to every bit of my manhood, but can you please take me even further and thereby defy all natural and biological objections to my swollen and needy cock being thrust down your throat?" Hows that sound? 

Not good. But, god he has probably dreamt about it twice a week since she did it last, months ago now. Great oral from her can definitely rival intercourse. It soothes and relaxes him so much. Is it because he isn’t focused on her pleasure, only his own? God, was he just a selfish arsehole deep down? Yes, maybe, but no. When she takes him that far he feels her complete trust in him to take care of her and make sure not to hurt her; which makes him feel so protective of her and closer somehow, which is what he really needs at the moment in the midst of all of the chaos that is his life right now. Plus, she confided in him that she gets off on his pleasure, and the masturbation scene he just concocted definitely proves that. It helped turn her around, after all. He just needs to figure out how to ask for--

“Ben?” he hears from the hall. Damn, he didn’t even hear her come in. 

 

* * * * *  
You arrive at the flat and it feels empty. Is he lost in thought or what? It’s deadly silent in here.

Of course he’s lost in thought. Lost trying to figure out how to ask for something you are pretty sure will involve your mouth and some silicone assistance, which you tossed in your bag along with gloves and lube. You smile to yourself, thinking about all the fun you’re going to have - if he asks you for it. 

Still, you aren’t sure how far you’ll push it if he can’t quite bring himself to ask for all of it. He needs to try, but you aren’t here to make him your sub. You are just looking for some honesty and communication tonight. 

“In here, darling,” Benedict calls from the study. You peek your head in the doorway. He’s sitting back in his favorite chair in the dim light, nursing a whiskey, which he has just set on the side table. He turns his head to the door.

“Hi,” he says inviting you with a warm smile. Under it he looks a little insecure. 

You head over to the chair, hesitant about sharing it with him. You aren’t sure you want to be that close yet. You stop behind him and massage his shoulders, letting yourself breath him for a bit. He can be so intense sometimes. Better to start here. You eventually lean down to his temple and let his hair brush your lips. You give a quick glance to his boxers. mmm...the fabric is straining to keep him in.

“How are you feeling, Ben?" you whisper in his ear. 

“Better now that you’re back,” he says quietly as he nuzzles against you. “Come sit. I want to see you.” You lift your head back up and give his shoulders a hard squeeze. He grabs your hand and tugs you toward him. 

“Ok, ok, make some room.” You kick your heels off and drop your bag next to the chair. 

He moves to one side and pats the leather. “All nice and warm for you." You sit down and face him, swinging your legs over his lap, your feet landing on the oversized arms. He immediately hugs you close and brings his forehead to yours. He keeps you tight in his arms and breathes deeply.

“I’m ashamed of my behavior earlier. I should never speak to you like that.” He kisses your forehead and again meets your eye. "Especially about sex, which I always want to have with you...” You feel a certain electric charge when he says ’sex’ which makes you want to jump him and forget all this, but you refrain. He flashes a self-conscious grin and continues. “...even when I don't deserve it. Forgive me?” His deep baritone fills your ears and vibrates right through you. Specifically to a certain spot in your center. Your body certainly forgives him. 

You smile and give him a reassuring kiss to make sure he knows. “Thank you for saying that, Ben.” You kiss him again - this time with parted lips and you press hard, insisting that his tongue meets yours, dueling with it once it does. After a few long seconds, you break the kiss. You run your fingers through his hair, playing with the curls. “I really appreciate it,” you whisper in his ear. 

Things are getting hot and Ben is starting to stir under you. Hopefully his growing excitement will help him find his words. His huge hands have been caressing you lovingly, and are now massaging your hips. You can tell he’s debating whether or not to move them under your skirt. As much as you would like that, you’re more interested in how much his communication skills have improved since earlier and how you can reward him for it. You cover his hand with yours to still him. 

“Now that that’s out of the way," you say to him as you look lovingly into his gorgeous blue-green eyes. “Have you thought of anything that I can help you with?” You flash him a mischievous smile. He lifts his hips involuntarily, trying to make contact. You let your leg barely brush the bulge in his boxers as you lean back into the leather arm.

 

* * * * *  
Oh god, now’s the time. Hell, any sex at all with this woman right now sounds amazing, he thinks, but she wants him to start communicating his desires with her. It's only fair and he wants to meet the challenge. 

He clears his throat, connects with her beautiful eyes and begins. “I…when you... take me in your mouth, it feels heavenly.” he pauses to check her reaction. So far so good. “And when you do that... when you take me so far, so deep, it’s the most amazing feeling.” His eyes cast downward. “I know it isn’t a simple thing to do and if isn't…"

She presses her fingers to his lips.

“Very good,” she says warmly. She leans in closer. “I can do that for you. I love when you ask," *kiss* "when you say the words," *kiss* "when you talk dirty." She kisses him up and down his neck as she continues. "Ben, when you are ready, do you think you can ask me to deep throat your cock?" She rubs his face lovingly with her thumbs to comfort him and meets his eyes. He is now circling his hips in the seat. He can’t keep still. 

Oh god this woman is hot. He hasn’t felt this aroused in so long and having her whisper those words has made his pants ridiculously uncomfortable. He’s ready. He’s so ready. 

He moans and continues in a gravely voice, staring directly into her eyes. “My love, I've been so tense... will you... deep throat my cock tonight?” Jesus. He’s so horny. He breathes heavy and sighs.

 

* * * * *  
After that, you have no intention of teasing him or making him wait any longer than necessary. You know that wasn’t exactly easy for him. You are so impressed with the deep throat request, you don’t have it in you to bring up the other right now. Oh well, going to have to improvise with that.

You cup him gently but firmly to calm him down as you stand. He moans loudly, takes a deep breath and seems to come back to himself. 

“There’s a bit of a trick to it,” you say as you take his whiskey and put the glass to your lips. You tip the whiskey slowly, letting the spirits slide down your throat without really swallowing. This helps the necessary muscles begin to relax. The whiskey isn’t really the trick - its the action of suppressing your reflexes which you need. 

He looks at you inquisitively, taking it all in. 

“There’s one more thing,” you tell him as you set down the glass. “I’m going to need you to kiss me again. hard."

You’ve managed to render Ben speechless. He looks excited with a touch of apprehension and then without warning he pulls you on top of him and grabs you by the hair to meet your lips with his. You taste the alcohol on his tongue mixed with yours and everything is cool and then hot. He holds your head through the entire kiss, forcing his tongue as far into your mouth as he can, lips working you over hard. You completely submit to him and let yourself go. 

Ben finally breaks the kiss, staring at you hard and you are momentarily stunned. Perfect. There’s something about being in this state that makes what you are about to do almost easy. Almost.

You slide down his lap maintaining eye contact on the way down. Ben might not realize it, but part of the reason that he enjoys oral with you so much is that you tend to look up and meet his eyes often, which accentuates your vulnerability to him- and with that he becomes protective… and slightly possessive of you. You both feed into the drama. 

There is a lush overstuffed cushion on the floor for your knees. 

You carefully grab the waistband of his boxer-briefs and slowly reveal his impressive erection. He is fully engorged, his cock as deep red as you’ve ever seen it. You circle your fingers around the base and pull it toward your mouth. He moans and tilts his head back. You give his shaft a big wet kiss and begin to lick him all over getting his cock nice and wet.

Ben is quietly moaning and loosely twirling his fingers through your hair. You can tell he’s thinking about holding your head, or whether that would be too much. You’d better let him know. 

“Ben," you say after a nice long lick, waiting to go on until you have his attention. 

“It’s ok to direct. I trust you. I think it’s hot when you hold me when I’m sucking you off.” He moans and relaxes deeper into the chair. "Just try to keep your grip loose."

 

* * * * *  
He must be the luckiest guy alive, about to receive expert fellatio and by a woman who wants him to tell her what he needs. "Don’t you dare start tearing up now," he thinks to himself. She might stop to comfort him and that would be terrible...

Because she’s making him feel so good. She has resumed licking and is starting to take his cock head into her beautiful mouth. She does this thing where she wraps her lips over her teeth to protect him and swirls around with her tongue and it feels so fucking amazing. No other woman has ever sucked him off this good. Just as he starts to get into a rhythm, she starts taking him further. Alright, maybe he should go for broke before she gets to the deep part. She can’t fault him for asking.

“Love, love can you stop for a second?," he strains. "It’s so good, so good," he reassures, but he needs her to stop so he can say something.

She lets him go from her mouth, looks concerned for a second and then smiles. Before he can form the words, he hears, “Move your bum to the edge of the seat,” from her. She rubs his thigh, which automatically comforts him, and peels off his boxers, urging him forward, before she turns to rummage in her bag on the floor. 

He’s both excited and slightly worried. “How did you know what I was gonna say?”, he asks as he cautiously scoots down the seat towards her.

"This,” she pulls out the prostate stimulating anal plug, “I was going to surprise you with anyway,” she grins. “And I’m pretty sure it’s the only thing you would ever willingly…pause…a blowjob for.” She’s right.

She says all of this to him while working her hands into the tub of boy butter lube, slathering the toy as well as working her way between his legs. He’s definitely moved to excited but doesn’t have any more words right now. 

 

* * * * *  
You have to admit, you really like seeing Benedict like this - all speechless, shocked and vulnerable to you. It’s a nice contrast to all the recent arrogance and it makes you want to thoroughly please him. God if he only knew how much you wanted to please him right now. His verbal skills have seriously improved in the last few hours and you can’t wait to reward him and release his tension. You’ve managed to lube him up and have put on the sexy black latex gloves to finger him. Your nails are a bit too long right now to go without and you don’t want to risk hurting him. 

You circle his cock again with your fingers and again, take him into your mouth. You pay attention to his moans and once he’s leveled off into a nice rhythm with your licks and swirls, you go in for the kill. With even more lube on your gloved fingers, you reach under his ass and start lightly circling his asshole, lubing it up and introducing a little pressure here and there. As expected, Ben is growing evermore excited and has grabbed fistfuls of your hair. 

“Oh my god, darling,” is all he can seem to manage. You are working deliberately slow in order to ramp him up to full penetration with the plug. He’s a little nervous, which is to be expected - it’s been a while since you’ve penetrated him, so you pay attention to his response, stopping frequently to let him adjust and catch his breath. You continue to work on his cock until it is hitting the back of your throat - where you would normally back off.

You relax your throat completely and breathe deeply through your nose - right into the delicious thicket of auburn curls. You love the heady scent of this man. You give a big “ahhh” to open up your throat further, as Ben takes his cue and pulls you even closer to him, pushing his cock so far down your throat. Your job now is to stay relaxed and let him fuck your mouth. His moaning has grown into various shouts and grunts. It’s been ages since you’ve seen him this out of control and turned on. You know how much he wants this, which turns you on like crazy. You meet his eyes and push your finger further into his ass. 

Ben cannot seem to say anything coherent beyond “Oh god, oh god” now, which you are thoroughly enjoying. You finger fuck his ass for a few strokes as he fucks your face and you decide it’s time to switch to the toy. You slowly remove your finger, circling his oh-so-tight muscles on the way out and grab the toy. Ben, meanwhile is forcefully but carefully going to town down your throat, but has chosen this moment to give your jaw a break and pull out a bit. 

“Are you ok, love? Am I hurting you?,” he pants, eyes full of concern, fingers lightly massaging your face. You lock eyes to reassure him and give his cock a nice swirl of your tongue. You can see the relief wash over him and you take this moment to introduce the plug, slowly pushing further and further. He groans and throws his head back. 

”Oh god, baby, I needed this, I needed you so bad,” he moans between thrusts. Baby? Ben has never called you baby before. Jesus, he’s hot and seriously turned on tonight. You realize you’ve become so wet, so wanton as well. This incites you to take him again fully into your throat while filling him completely with the plug.

A variety of curses and epithets rears up in him and he shouts wildly as he fucks your mouth and you fuck his ass with the plug. You soon feel a familiar pulse against your lip on the underside of his cock, which forewarns his release. You take him just a bit further and suck as hard as you can. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come, baby. I need to come now,” he strains. Ben always warns you when you are sucking him off that he’s about to come, but you can tell it took some extra effort this time. Good boy. You continue to suck and give a quick caress to his thigh to let him know that it’s ok. One last hard grab of your hair and he’s shaking under you, spurting his hot seed in thick ropes down your throat. You breath deeply and will your throat muscles to relax one last time as you allow him to finish before slowly releasing him. 

“oh. my. god,” he groans, "that was absolutely amazing.” He looks completely and utterly spent in the chair. You smile, extremely pleased with yourself and how that went. Your jaw is slightly uncomfortable from being open so long, but Ben was very careful with you and you are in no pain. You have one small thing to take care of before you can relax with him.

“Ben, honey?,” you coax, as you put your gloved hand under him. 

“hmmm?,” he groggily responds.

“Take a deep breath for me, ok?”. He manages to follow your request and only lightly gasps but doesn’t have enough time to protest before you are already carefully pulling the plug from him. Once out, you grab the opening to your glove and pull it off inside-out over the plug. Without words, you feel his appreciation for not having to get up and deal with it, as he leans down and picks you up off the floor and cuddles you in the chair. You relax into him for long while, before an unexpected laugh comes bubbling out of your chest. 

“Baby?” you question. He chuckles, apparently knowing exactly what you are saying. 

“Yeah. You just blew… my mind, temporarily,” he explains. “I’m sorry if it offended. I lost my ability to filter.” 

“Hmmm, well I have to say, it was pretty hot,” you admit. He tilts your head to meet his eyes and gives you that possessive, predatory look. 

“Thank you for all of that, baby.” He pulls you tight against him. 

“Anytime. You just need to ask."


End file.
